Friends Keep The Monsters Away
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Flip shows this to Maya when she has a nightmare one night. :)


**I recently watched Maya The Bee and this story popped into my head. Yes, sometimes I like to watch cute movies to forget a bad day.**

 **Maya The Bee belongs to Studio 100. I own nothing. This story contains some spoilers for the "Maya The Bee Movie".**

* * *

 **Friends Keep The Monsters Away**

Maya was sleeping soundly in her flower when her sleepy mind picked up some unusual sounds, snapping her awake. "The Gorgo!" She exclaimed as she suddenly slipped out of her flower, unable to stop her fall.

She let out a scream before suddenly feeling herself rising upward again. She let out a yelp and struggled again. "Whoa there, little buzzer," said a familiar voice.

Maya went still. Only one person called her that and she turned to see Flip had her in his arms as they landed on a nearby leaf. "You alright, Maya?" The kind grasshopper asked her.

"Yes," she said, but looked down.

Flip gently tilted her chin up. "What's the matter, Maya?" He asked.

She blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I thought I heard the Gorgo," she said. "But that's silly. The Gorgo isn't real."

"I thought I heard something too," said Flip. "But it was just petals falling from one of the flowers. That might have been what you heard."

Maya nodded and Flip saw she was still a bit embarrassed that she thought she had heard a creature she knew wasn't real. "You know, Maya, friends keep monsters away," he said. "So if that Gorgo ever did try anything, you'd have us to keep you safe."

"But we know the Gorgo isn't real," she said. "I can't believe I thought he was real."

"Well, you thought he was real for a long time, little buzzer," Flip pointed out gently. "And unknown sounds that startle you out of a sound sleep can be terrifying."

Although she wasn't as little anymore, she didn't mind Flip calling her 'little buzzer'. It had been his nickname for her before she had earned her name 'Maya'. "I guess so," she said.

Flip saw his small friend was still upset and smiled before suddenly grabbing her and gently tossing her on another leaf, making her give a startled shout before she giggled. "Flip, you're not going to go all 'doctor' on me again, are you?" She asked, still giggling.

"Even better, Maya," he said, winking at her before she felt his fingers wiggle into her sides, making her giggle.

Flip chuckled as he tickled Maya. "Hmm, you're only giggling," he said teasingly. "You need to laugh."

Two of his hands tickled Maya's underarms and two tickled her stomach, which resulted in her laughter. "That's more like it," Flip said, chuckled in amusement as Maya tried to escape, but he caught her before holding her in a hug with one arm and one hand holding her ankles while his free hands tickled her feet, making her squeak cutely before Flip finally let her up, holding her as she giggled a bit and hugged him.

"Thank you, Flip," she said before yawning.

"You're welcome, little buzzer," he said with a chuckle. "Better get you back up to your flower."

Maya suddenly hugged him tighter. "Mm-mm!" She protested, a frown on her face.

"Maya, what is it?" Flip asked, now very concerned.

She looked up at him. "I had a nightmare…that I was lost," she said.

"Oh, Maya, if that ever happens, you just call for me," Flip said, gently pinching her cheek. "I'd get you out of a jam any day, little buzzer."

Maya smiled at him and hugged him before her eyes closed and she yawned again. "Flip," she said. "Can I…?"

Maya fell asleep before she finished her question, but the grasshopper chuckled gently. Whenever Maya had nightmares, she came to him. "Of course you can, little buzzer," he said as he made it back to his leaf and settled down, setting Maya down beside him and placing a smaller leaf over her like a blanket. She unconsciously scooted over and nestled her head on his shoulder, making him chuckle again. "Pleasant dreams, Maya," he said as he fell back asleep as well as peace filled the meadow with a soothing lullaby.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
